Anti
by Moonlit Sage
Summary: Short songfic. I seem to like those, huh? Anyway, musings on anti form. Set during KH2, so, mild spoilers are unavoidable. My apologies about that. Rated to be safe.


Ehh, this popped up pretty much on its own. Thanks to a friend of mine for beta-reading for me. Let me know what you think, okay?

I still don't own KH. And the song is once again credited to L'arc en ciel.

Anti-

The rhythm of battle altered suddenly. The floor rippled with the strain of Xemnas's spell. Riku was thrown to the floor, knocked off balance. Sora was flung into the air and snatched into the spell. Sickly, jagged tendrils of black and white light twined around his slim neck, holding him above the ground. Panic flashed in his eyes as he struggled to free himself. The keyblade hung useless behind him until he should call for it once more.

I lose control togireta kokoro  
sotto kaze ni sarawarete boku wa ten o aogu  
I lose control fusagarete yuku  
anata sae kizukazu ni kowashite shimaisou  
Good morning Mr. Fear

(I lose control  
My heart stops as it's gently stolen by the wind, I look up to heaven  
I lose control  
Even you're blocked off from me, and it seems I'll keep breaking as long as I can't notice you  
Good-morning Mr. Fear)

Gasping, Riku turned his face away and crawled to his Way to Dawn. Blinking hair and sweat from his eyes, he sighted his enemy and attacked. There was no time for thought, only smooth action and fluid reaction. He did not allow himself to see the desparate plea in Sora's eyes as he struggled for air.

Seconds passed slowly, each one burned into painful clarity.

kakusei sareta no wa nakushiteta kizuato  
kono karada ga ubawareteku  
yakitsukusu taiyou kage o kuroku someru  
mou tomaranai hanasaide

(My disillusionment takes away my scars  
And it takes my body  
The sun is dying, shadows are dyed black  
It can't be stopped yet, so don't leave me)

I lose control, I lose control

The spell broke at last and Sora collapsed to the ground. The backlash of the incomplete spell sent friend and foe reeling. In the brief respite, Sora struggled to his knees, gasping for breath. A fine red collar circled his neck, marking where and how the spell had held him. But he was still alive. Forcing his breathing to steady, Sora pulled himself upright once more and readied the keyblade once again. Riku nodded and focoused once again on Xemnas, who began to circle them.

"Don't you dare leave me behind again."

The battle picked up again, and there was no time for speech. No time for confusion. Only action and reaction on a dizzying field of black and white.

I lose control harumeku toki ni  
mada osanai hitomi wa shuumaku o osoreta  
I lose control hira hira ukabu  
chouchou wa tsukamaerare haritsukerareteta ne  
Good morning Mr. Fear

(I lose control  
In a time that started to show signs of spring, those still childish eyes feared the end  
I lose control  
I caught the fluttering butterflies and pasted them all to a board  
Good-morning Mr. Fear)

The fighters were plunged into darkness. Short neon oragne rods flared into existance. Two of the fighters, Sora and Riku, were back to back in the middle of the stagnant beams. Xemnas was floating on a spell high above. Laughing, he triggered the barrage of missles and watched from afar.

Ricocheting off of each other to remain in the air, the remaining fighters danced. They flickered in and out of the surrounding darkness as the orange beams shot past. A surprised cry shot out and plunged everything into momentary blackness.

kakusei sareta no wa nakushiteta kizuato  
osaerarenai kono ude sae  
yakitsukusu taiyou kage o kuroku someru  
sou kizukeba waratte ita

(My disillusionment takes away my scars  
And it takes my body  
The sun is dying, shadows are dyed black  
And when I noticed this, I laughed)

Slowly, the body of the keyblade master cooled. The internal light of the Oathkeeper blade faded as its master died. Now merely an elaborate club, the famed keyblade clattered to the floor, its magic once again dormant.

A keening scream bubbled into spine grating laughter. The death of the keeper of light unleashed a terrifing opportunity for darkness and dispair. A fragile light had been lost, found, and lost again. Riku had nothing to remain for. A fine black mist obliterated his mind.

I died then my instinct was born  
I died then my instinct was born  
I died then my instinct was born  
I died then my instinct was born…

The black, bestial creature surged upright. On all fours, he rolled and twisted, testing his body. His hands clenched into fists, dark nails slicing easily into dark flesh. Wispy shadows flowed from the cuts, twining around curled fingers.

Only one other being remained upright in the room. A cold smile stretched black lips. The dark creature swayed upright and leapt for his throat.

instinct was born

Fin.


End file.
